The disclosed subject matter relates to monitoring a user's distraction while driving, and more specifically to systems and methods for monitoring and controlling a user's interaction with a computer-based device while driving a vehicle.
Distracted driving may include any activity that can divert a person's attention away from the primary task of driving. Such distractions may endanger the safety of the driver, the passenger(s), and the bystander(s) by increasing the chances of a motor vehicle collision. Types of distraction include visual distraction, where the driver takes his/her eyes off the road; manual distraction, where the driver takes his/her hands off the steering wheel; and cognitive distraction, where the driver takes his/her mind off from driving. The distractions may be caused by the use of a mobile phone or any other computer-based device while driving. The severity of the distraction may depend on both the level and duration of these distractions, and may be compounded by external factors, such as speed and location of the vehicle and objects in the path of the vehicle.
Therefore, use of computer-based devices (e.g., cell phones) while driving can be distracting and dangerous, even if done occasionally. Unfortunately, despite such dangers, some drivers still use mobile devices while driving.